This invention relates to a handle assembly intended for use by handicapped persons. Many shower bath stalls, particularly those intended for use by handicapped persons, now include a vertical slide bar which permit adjustment of the shower nozzle. However, many handicapped persons, once seated in the bath, cannot reach the shower nozzle to adjust it vertically, thus largely defeating purpose of the adjustable shower nozzle assembly.
The handle assembly according to the invention comprises a simple way of providing easy adjustment of the height of the shower nozzle assembly by one seated well below or some distance from the shower nozzle assembly.
The handle assembly according to the invention is adaptable for either retrofit to an existing shower nozzle assembly or for new shower nozzle assemblies when made.